About HetaOni
About ''HetaOni'' "You can not easily set foot into that 'mysterious mansion' in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly... Especially if there are no people there..." HetOni is a RPG format game created by Tomoyoshi (トモヨシ Tomoyoshi), based off of another RPG game Ao Oni created by noprops. It is originally in Japanese but a youtube user, SotetAG, has translated and subbed it in several languages including English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, Polish and Dutch. HetaOni's Storyline The series starts off with the Axis Powers and Prussia after a World Conference Meeting, standing in front of a supposedly "haunted" mansion. They decide to go inside and explore. Soon they are interrupted when a plate breaks and Japan goes to investigate, but comes back to find the others have disappeared. After alien attacks and various other strange happenings, the Allies, and Canada, also arrive at the mansion, becoming locked in as well. Characters suddenly disappear and a time paradox is revealed. Eventually other characters, such as South Italy and Belarus, arrive as well. As the plot goes on, it is revealed that Italy carries a journal around. The journal allows Italy to travel through time. The first time Italy came to the mansion, everyone died. Italy makes it out of the mansion as the only one alive and is meet by the alien, and holding the journal. Italy screams at the alien, telling it that it lost, that it couldn't catch Italy. Then Italy in tears tells the alien to bring it back in time, so that Italy can correct his mistakes, and so he would be the only one that would die. So again and again, Italy travels back in time, each time after everyone fails to escape safely. Either Italy dies, or everyone dies. Italy is seen to know everything that would happen, and is bitter about the mistakes he had made, and nervous about what he might do wrong again.As it is later revealed, Italy admits he doesn't want to die. Everyone comforts Italy by saying "we are friends. Everyone is going to get out alive. We are in this together. " The nations eventually sign a contract as humans, promising eachother that everyone will live through this. England slowly gets back his magical powers, and starts to transport nations into the past to correct mistakes. America goes back and learns that England overused this magic powers and died which makes America fall into despair. When the present England learns of this, he sets of to kill the alien alone with his powers and ends up blind. Italy says that hes going to look in another room for America's glasses, which America lost, and the lights start to flicker. Then all goes black and Italy screams. He is found unbreathing, cold, and without any wounds.Italy somehow ends up in a dark place with two voices telling him to go thier way. When he follows the voice on the right, he ends up outside on a flower field. Then Italy sees Holy Roman Empire. HetaOni Memes On deviantART, the series has spawned fan art of the characters running from deformed aliens, or breaking clocks. A particularly popular thing is to draw a character with a bloody clock, because of the time paradox in the series, or falling numbers/clock-style numbers, as well as a fireplace. Another popular thing is to draw Italy laying with a rose. On YouTube, there is a collection of various MADs of the series, featuring the characters beaten, crying, bloody, or in other situations. On a more comical note, there are also many videos and fan arts making fun of the strange pictures of the characters used in the game, based off of the character pictures from Ao Oni Jikkyou, the strangest being Germany's, America's and England's There is also a small meme based off the many possible choices of action (which includes to 'Pour Maple Syrup', when Canada is alone in the piano room as he encounters Steve when England leaves the room. One of Canada's choices is to pretend to be a piano, which leads to comical jokes about this choice of action, for if you choose to pretend to be a piano, you can avoid Canada being killed by Steve. HetaOni in English 'Pianodream& Neo's Version' Since February 2012, Neo-Kyno and Pianodream, two Hetalia french fans, are working on a playable english version of the game itself. Using Pianodream's DeviantArt page and an official English Website as their homepages, they are releasing the games in "versions" that are updated at each release with new chapters and story content. The current most advanced release is 15.0, released in June 2012. It covers the series from chapter 1 to 14 part 2. You can find it on Pianodream's DA. She and her friend Neo have confirmed that they are working on the last parts of the series. However, they both stated that no "official" ending would be made to the game's plot, for they wish to stay true to the original japanese creator's work. This fanmade english version is a very loyal copy of the original game settings, along with a perfect following of the story, but a few noticeable differences between the two games are to be noted: _The original Japanese series were created on the RPG MAKER XP program. The English version runs on RPG MAKER VX. _Because of the difference between the softwares used, the characters sprites and room layings and colors appear to be slightly different from the original. _The original japanese version had only two drawn cutscenes showing in the series, but the english version includes a lot more of those, along wiht chapter title covers, all realized by Pianodream with the MIku Miku Dance program. _An other noticeable difference is about the gameplay and more specifically the scripting of the Battles: in the original version, the player's team was shown as little facesets at the bottom of the screen, while the enemy appears as a big sprite at the upper part, and was using a column-shaped Active Time Battle Script. _The original version also uses an Active Time Battle Script, except that the player's party are displayed as small sprites on the right side of the scrren, and the enemy's being displayed on the left. Each character's time gauge is shown above his head and fills up as time passes. _The original series showed no interaction between the characters and items from the background. However, in the english version, three characters are able to play a different song for each on the piano on the third floor. Each piano sample was arranged, played recorded by Pianodream. The songs played are respectively:'' iNsAnITY'' (Japan), the Devil Summoning Song (England) and the sad, dark version of Maru Kaite Chikyuu (Italy). More songs will supposedly be included in later versions. _The original game being very restricted in terms of "gaming freedom" (the player can only see its features by following the original walkthrough, which is very limited technically speaking), the two programmers of the english version had to "fill up" a lot of technical and plot-related holes. An obvious example of it is America's equipment, which was never actually shown in the japanese series. _An other more subtle exemple of it is that dialogues between the player and some characters reveal that France might be more worried about England's life than he appears to be, the original japanese series showing abslutely no dialogues besides the story's main events. 'Tigergirl7707's Version' Using her DA Profile Page and her Website as homepages, TigerGirl7707 is also one of the western fans who attempt to make their own playable version of HetaOni. Currently the progress is stated ti have passed chapter 2. 'Skitzen's HetaOni Fangame' Based off a dream and a fanfiction she wrote, the DA user Skitzen has started on a fangame project based off HetaOni. The story will mainly follow the original's event, except the player gets the opportunity to branch out of it a lot. You can also note that a lot of characters that were minor in the original became more major. Currently in-progress, the second demo should be released soon, but you can already download the first chapter of her amazing story on her website. Category:HetaOni Article "A"